Rise of Ivan Tsar of evil (outline)
by Liawyishengfanfiction
Summary: Ivan becomes the head of a crime family corrupts the whole of Russia he also have the problem with lust review badly needed


Rise of Ivan , the Tsar of evil  
3 chapters , (Birth, Beaten, and Raped) of abuse basis of poor little Ivan(Village)  
3 chapters of being a man in the village(Cooking Soup, Hunting Deer and Feeding corpse to wolves)  
2 chapters of being a normal teenager(Schools and Fight Club) in (city)  
6 chapters of subplot with Natalya (stepsister)  
[Shower , Raining storm , Stupid CCA, Ballet ,Rain&Flu and The Kiss]  
4 chapters of killing Mafia and being The Boss  
[Family from the death . To hell with you , Selling one soul to the devil , lovely dogs, and drills]  
In bed, with a young leader,  
(5 chapters : Italian restaurant, History chats , first date , " new posts in Moscow , Little Girl .)  
2 chapters of ( paperwork and vodka ) dating with Toris( Stepbrother)  
( Civil Mafia war and break up , The Crowning of the босс )  
6 chapter of being the top ten wanted( The cleaning of party , FBI vs KGD , Moscow train Bombing ,The killing of terrorist, The hospital , The Orthodox Church & The Tsar Of Evil)

Chapter I: Birth : Ivan was born to a housewife and her self-employ husband . When the village priest saw the child and fears of the child future send chills down his spine .  
Chapter II : Beaten: Time past and so the child grew , his father job begun to fail . Soon his money was spent on the gambling table and wine bottle.  
Chapter III : Raped : At his ninth birthday , His father was drunk . It going to be the longest night for Ivan .  
Chapter IV : Cooking Soup : Ivan's mother needed money so she works for a rich mob boss . While Ivan worked as a cook in the village  
Chapter V : Hunting Deer : Ivan lives with his ageing grandfather , who taught him systema and sniper rifle. However, his grandfather was an outcast thus Ivan was very alone.  
Chapter VI : Feeding corpse to wolves : When human traffickers tried to kidnap Ivan's best friend (Boris) and rape Ivan . Ivan blown off all the human traffickers head , fed their corpses to the wolves .  
Chapter VII : School : Ivan's mother married the Russian Mob boss . Ivan and his Ivan's best friend ( Boris ) moved into the city, however, moving in is never easy .  
Chapter VIII : homework : Ivan (14-17) joins the same school with his stepsister . It like a living hell of embarrassed to Natalya.  
Chapter IX : Shower: Ivan(14-17) was having his shower when it jams his stepsister helps him this started a little affair  
Chapter X : Raining storm: Stepsister , Natalya ( 14-17) (Natalya was terrified of storm due to her losing her mother to an illness during a storm . ) Ivan laid next to her comforting her.  
Chapter XI : Stupid CCA : Ivan ( 14-17) join Natalya CCA (The International Martial Art Competition ) when gossip of Ivan and Natalya have a relationship . Ivan will show why systema will beat all other martial art . when the gloves come often there will be blood .  
Chapter XII : Ballet 17 : During the school holiday , Ivan and Natalya because of their father's wishes to join the art of Ballet. After the grand performance , Natalya added an extra performance a small kiss to the Lips of Ivan.  
Chapter XIII : Rain&Flu: Ivan's mother can't stand this act even to cause her stepdaughter to fall gravely ill.  
Chapter XIV : The Kiss : Natalya wanted to give a special gift to Ivan during his birthday . Would Ivan like it ? ( sex scene)  
Chapter XV : The Family From The Death : A car accident claims the lives of both Ivan 's mother and stepfather but Ivan doubt the accident .  
Chapter XVI : To hell with you : Ivan and Sofia have a massive argument . When three boys aged between sixteen to seven with ties to their stepfather. Ivan broke the family and once again he is alone  
Chapter XVII : Selling one soul to the devil : Ivan needed money and he had a lot of connection with the Mafia . It just a matter of time and luck to reach the top of the food chain.  
Chapter XVIII : lovely dogs, and drills : Many bosses wanted respect before fear but Ivan breaks the rules with perfect result .  
Chapter XIX : Italian restaurant: Ivan met an American student who studies in history and political science In the Moscow university  
Chapter XX : History chats : Ivan and the American have some chats about corruption around the global. And efforts used to stop it.  
Chapter XXI : first date : The Mafia never like people who like the same sexes however Ivan have two dating friend his stepsister and the American .  
Chapter XXII : new posts in Moscow : The American wanted to join a Political party but Ivan let him have a central post in Moscow with a little corruption fund( sex scene  
Chapter XXIII :Little Girl : The American faces a huge problem he have a high school sexual relationship before Ivan . And now she pregnant  
Chapter XXIV :vodka : Ivan got himself drunk and did a terrible mistake . On Toris what the hell. Ivan Toris is your stepbrother be more selective next time( sex scene)  
Chapter XXV : paperwork : Toris make sure that he said nothing while Ivan tired to make up the night.  
Chapter XXVI : Civil Mafia war : The Russian Mafia is leaderless when Ivan boss die , it a winner takes all .Other Mafia ( Chinese , Japanese , polish , Irish , British, Jewish, German, Italian, Ukrainian , French and Finnish) wanted a pieces of violence  
Chapter XXVII : break up : when are you two dating anyway , Toris you're shot and Ivan it's your fault . depression  
Chapter XXVIII : The making of the босс : Ivan you're the boss of bosses yet I would like to know how many people are killed because of you ?  
Chapter XXIX : The cleaning of party : Ivan's ex boyfriend have thanks to hard work and intellectual knowledge becomes the main candidate for the post of prime minister . Yet his past with Ivan may affect so whomever knows this part of history must be silences with silver or lead.  
Chapter XXX : FBI vs KGD : Thanks to Ivan's international businesses , when a cargo of surfaces to air missiles was discoverer in China heading to North Korea . The FBI was hot on his trails but Ivan have his own KGB agent . So game on  
Chapter XXXI : Moscow train Bombing : On Easter day children from the orthodox church visited Ivan .when seven suicide bombers attack The three train station in St Petersburg , Rostov and Moscow .  
Chapter XXXII : The killing of terrorist : Ivan was furious at the attack, seven hundred people was killed more than a hundred were children. Ivan will used every resources he has as the boss to hunt these terrorist in his land  
Chapter XXXIII : The hospital : Ivan killed the terrorist master of the Moscow train bombing at the cost of his physical and psychology pain. But his family never left him to die.  
Chapter XXXIV : The Orthodox Church Ivan wanted to die , his last wish was to visit the St Paul's cathedral . Where the elder priest convince him not to end his life ( here in your presences)  
Chapter XXXV : The Tsar Of Evil : The family had a season of happiness Sofia and Boris are having a child ( boy)  
Natalya and Toris are getting married ( Finally)  
Edvard is having a scholarship on computer engineering to Singapore ( Awesome)  
And Ivan is a godfather to the American's daughter who is six years old.  
There only one problem , Ivan is too big to remain in the dark of both the political party and the country..


End file.
